Toi que nous ne connaitrons jamais
by choup37
Summary: Se situe à la fin du 419. Quelles peuvent être les pensées de Dean alors que le corps d'Adam brule?


_**Bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoici de retour avec un OS inspiré de mon visionnage du 419. Je voulais me pencher sur les pensées de notre chasseur, et voir comment il vivait la mort d'Adam. **_

**Disclaimer:** _Suoernatural _et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ça ne m'empêche pas de les faire souffrir). Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de ce récit, juste le plaisir de partager avec mes lecteurs!

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Toi que nous ne connaitrons jamais**

Le bois brulait lentement mais surement sous l'effet des flammes. Le feu enveloppait doucement tout le bucher, montant peu à peu autour du corps, grignotant le tissu qui le recouvrait. Les yeux de Dean étaient rivés sur celui-ci, son coeur battant douloureusement entre ses cotes alors qu'il fixait la masse enflammée devant lui.

Adam... Le nom résonna dans son esprit alors que ses yeux se plissaient soudainement pour stopper un accès de larmes, sa gorge se serrant violemment. Hors de question de pleurer. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas su le sauver, deviner que cette horreur était une goule, il avait été indigne de son role de chasseur et d'ainé. Ses poings se crispèrent au souvenir du cadavre déchiqueté découvert quelques heures auparavant dans le caveau. L'horreur l'avait alors saisi, tandis qu'il réalisait le danger où se trouvait Sam. Il s'était haté de rentrer, et lorsqu'il était arrivé, il avait littéralement défoncé le monstre qui avait dévoré son petit frère.

Petit frère... Comme cette expression était étrange... Elle sonnait comme faux, et pourtant c'était la vérité: Adam était leur cadet, le troisième fils de John, au même titre qu'eux. Dean ne savait qu'en penser: il avait d'abord cru à un imposteur -comment penser que ce gamin puisse être leur demi-frère?- puis il avait dû accepter ce fait, les preuves étant là. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui en vouloir, ni à le détester, le gosse n'y était pour rien si John avait menti à ses fils. Tous ses fils. Eux autant que lui. En fait, là était le vrai souci: son père leur avait sciemment dissimulé son existence, lui offrant tout ce qu'il pouvait alors que ses ainés étaient dressés comme des militaires. Le chasseur ne parvint pas à contenir l'amertume qui le saisit à cette pensée: le détail du base-ball l'avait blessé plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait reconnu, créant en lui un profond sentiment d'injustice et de rage. Pourquoi lui et pas eux? Pourquoi Adam avait-il eu droit à une enfance quasi normale alors qu'eux avaient dû subir une fuite éternelle? Oui, il était jaloux, il n'avait pas de honte à le reconnaitre. C'était normal, non? Découvrir qu'on a un autre frère, et que celui-ci a passé plus de temps avec leur père qu'eux en vingt-six ans, ne pouvait pas laisser indifférent. Il était logique de ressentir une légère colère, non?

Il avait voulu le protéger, l'empêcher de tomber dans cette vie de violence et de haine qui était la leur. Adam n'avait pas à supporter ce qu'eux avaient dû accepter, il avait encore une chance de vivre normalement, et il fallait la lui donner. C'était la volonté de son père, légitime après tout, et Dean avait tout fait pour la respecter, mais il ignorait alors qu'il parlait à un monstre assoiffé de chair fraiche. Le blond était mort depuis longtemps, dans d'atroces souffrances, il n'avait jamais su qu"ils existaient, il ne savait même pas pourquoi les goules s'en étaient pris à lui. C'était ignoble, injuste, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Le seul moment où il avait respecté son role d'ainé avait été lorsqu'il avait arraché la tête de cette horreur. Il l'avait fait avec un plaisir féroce, mêlé de désespoir et de rage. Ça l'avait apaisé sur le moment, mais à présent que le corps du mort brulait sous ses yeux, la douleur était revenue, lancinante, venant s'ajouter à tous les autres deuils vécus dans sa trop courte vie de merde, et il n'y avait rien, absolument rien qu'il puisse tenter pour la supprimer.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Voui, c'est triste, voui moi aussi j'ai pleuré en l'écrivant^^, et voui, vous pouvez laisser une review pour me dire votre avis ;) !**_


End file.
